


Do You Miss Me?

by iamagraveyard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Frerard, Gay, M/M, MCR, My Chem, One Shot, One-Shot, Slash, ex-boyfriend, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamagraveyard/pseuds/iamagraveyard
Summary: During his morning commute to work Frank sees his ex-boyfriend, Gerard, on the train.





	Do You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [10rings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/10rings/gifts).

Frank yawned as the speeding train screeched to a stop at the station platform where he’d been waiting. It was just after 7 a.m. on a cold October morning and Frank was on his way to work, still barely awake despite the half-empty coffee he was holding in his hand. His black hoodie was pulled up over his head and his earbuds were jammed in his ears playing loud hardcore punk music in an attempt to distance himself from the outside world. Frank definitely wasn’t a morning person and liked to keep to himself during his commute. 

The train doors slid open and several commuters silently pushed their way out of the car and onto the platform, each hurrying away in the direction of the exit to the street. Frank’s brain was on autopilot as he stepped into the car; this had been his daily commute for years and he could have done it with his eyes closed at this point. As usual, the car was crowded and there were no seats left by the time Frank boarded, so he found a spot to stand near the door and held onto one of the stability poles in the middle of the aisle. The train ride was about thirty minutes long, which provided him with some much-needed extra time to wake his brain up before he got to work.

At first, Frank’s morning train ride was going just like every other one he’d ever taken, but then as his eyes scanned further down the aisle of the car, they happened to settle on _him_.

Shit.

Frank felt a sudden surge of anxiety fill his chest when he saw his ex-boyfriend standing just feet away, chatting to a young, preppy-looking guy. Frank began to feel all clammy and sick to his stomach as he watched them, willing this to not be real and hoping he was still asleep in bed, dreaming. Gerard looked even more handsome than Frank had remembered, and he wasn’t even sure how that was possible. His longish black hair was slightly tousled with a lock tucked behind his ear, and Frank admired his adorable, tiny teeth when he smiled that sweet smile that he missed so much. 

Frank hadn’t seen or spoken to Gerard since they’d broken up five months earlier. He’d tried his best to avoid running into Gerard throughout the months they’d been apart: he stopped going to the all the places he knew Gerard liked and stopped hanging out with all of the mutual friends they’d shared. Frank had fallen into a bit of a depressed state since their relationship had ended, and although he would never admit it to anyone, he still wasn’t over Gerard in the slightest way and wasn’t sure if he ever would be. 

Frank and Gerard had met through a mutual friend four years earlier and they’d dated for two years before they broke up nearly half a year ago (for a number of complex reasons). The painful experience had shattered Frank’s heart and had left him feeling miserable and insecure. 

Seeing the man he’d been hoping to spend the rest of his life with smiling as he animatedly chatted up this fresh-faced preppy-looking guy made Frank insanely jealous. It just crushed him. Frank wasn’t even sure if this guy was someone Gerard was romantically involved with, but damn, it still felt like a dagger to the heart to see Gerard looking so happy with someone who wasn’t him. Frank blinked his eyes quickly to stop the tears from welling up.

Frank should have seen it coming because of the way he’d been staring at Gerard for what felt like at least the past five minutes, but when Gerard suddenly looked up and met his stare, it still came as a shock to Frank, who quickly averted his eyes, heart pounding from the anxiety of being seen. He didn’t have the guts to look back in Gerard’s direction for the remainder of the train ride, instead passing the time staring down at his Vans in a quiet panic as the music he was listening to blasted his eardrums. 

When the train finally reached the stop where Frank got off, he let out a breath of relief and quickly exited the car through the sliding doors that had just opened. He thought he’d effectively camouflaged himself in the middle of the group of commuters who were exiting the car alongside him, but before he could make his way down the escalator to the street, he felt a hand grip his shoulder firmly. 

Startled, Frank turned around and was face-to-face with Gerard, who was alone. His hazel eyes were as warm and kind as ever as he looked down at Frank and he almost had a smile on his lips. Frank was speechless and nervous and he felt sick and he didn’t understand why Gerard was looking at him like that. He pulled his earbuds out of his ears and waited for Gerard to say something. 

“I thought it was you,” Gerard said. “Kinda hard to tell with your hood on.”

Frank just stared at Gerard blankly and blinked his eyes, still not sure of what to say to his ex-boyfriend whom he was still in love with. 

“I know you’re probably in a hurry but I just saw you on the train and wanted to say hi quickly and ask you how you’ve been,” Gerard continued, not sure how to read the expression Frank was wearing on his face and starting to think he’d been way out of line stopping him like this while he was on his way to work. 

“I’ve been good,” Frank lied, nodding and trying to smile. 

“Good,” Gerard nodded, unconvinced and shifting his weight where he stood, feeling awkward suddenly.

“Was that your new boyfriend with you on the train?” Frank blurted out, instantly regretting asking the question as soon as the words left his mouth. 

Gerard smiled, wondering if Frank had felt jealous seeing him with another guy. “No, that was one of Mikey’s friends. I just happened to run into him.”

Frank nodded and felt relieved to hear that, although a little embarrassed about having asked the question. 

“To be honest, Frank, I knew you’d be on the train this morning—I just needed to see you. I’ve been missing you, like...a lot,” Gerard admitted.

Frank looked up at Gerard, unsure if he’d heard him correctly, and still unsure if any of this was even real. He was still having trouble finding words which was something out of the ordinary when it came to Frank.

“Do you miss me?” Gerard asked carefully, and there was a hint of hopefulness in his cigarette-scratched voice. 

Frank nodded, feeling a gentle tug at the corners of his mouth as he started to smile a bit. “Yeah, I do.”

Gerard smiled back and the two men stood there blushing awkwardly, not really knowing what to say next as crowds of commuters bustled past them on the busy train station platform. 

“Anyway, I don’t want to make you late for work...” Gerard began, although he was reluctant to end this encounter. “Maybe we could meet for coffee or dinner or something this weekend...catch up a little?” he suggested.

Frank nodded once again. “Yeah, I’d like that,” he said. 

“Okay, great,” Gerard smiled. He leaned in and kissed Frank on the cheek before they said goodbye to each other and parted ways.

Frank was in a sort of pleasant daze as he rode the escalator down, and he actually had to pinch himself—just in case.


End file.
